Come Back Home
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Teen Sam is paniced when he is unable to reach John and Dean after they leave for a hunt. On top of that he suddenly gets dangerously sick. When John and Dean manage to return the find Sam barely alive. Limp/Sam and worried/Dean. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for not updating my stories so much anymore :( I really do mean to do them, I have NOT forgotten them. And so to make up for the lack of updates of old stories, here's a new one for ya :)**

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**Sam watched the Impala drove off. He sighed and lookd around in his motel room. Left home alone, yet again. How many times did that happen? He wondered the room wordlessly. He was already bored. He groaned as he thought of school the next day. He realized that his good grades might have been part of the reason why he never got to miss school while Dean did. Dean was a C average student and that was fine for him. But Sam never brought any grades him lower than an A-, which made John want him to concentrate on school more than Dean.

That meant that Sam didn't really get to go on a lot of hunts with his father. Dean had now graduated that he was able too. Sam hated being 16 and having a 20 year old brother. Like going on hunts for one. For some reason John seemed more adamant about keeping Sam away from these monsters than Dean.

He looked through the cubboards and wrinkled his nose at the spagettios. He sighed and took them out anyway. He thought there was some store bought nuggets in the fridge, he'll have those later. As his put it in the microwave he wondered to the tv area and flipped through the movies he had rented. Rather sullenly he saw Godzilla the Remake in the stack. He shrugged, why not?

He popped in the vhs and went to get the spagettios. Quietly, and almost robotically he ate the food and watched the movie. He was so used to this routine that he was sick of it. He checked the clock. It was only 9:00. He realized there was no one to tell him to go to bed but he decided too anyway, he wanted to get this night over as soon as possibly.

As he fell asleep he dreamt of John and Dean, their dead faces looking at him. He woke up shouting and covered in sweat. He glanced over at the clock, 6:00. Time to get up anyway. Without thinking he grabbed his cell to call his father. He got a voice mail. He called Dean after that, got a voice mail too.

Trying to convince himself that it was nothing, that they were out on a hunt and _couldn't _answer the phone he still replayed his dream of their dead faces over and over. He tried to swallow his fear as he went to school.

He could think of nothing but John and Dean. His stomach was tied in knots. He didn't know the answer to any questions he was asked. He bolted as soon as the last bell rang.

He turned on his phone and checked for messages. He swallowed when he saw that there was none.

"They just can't reach their phones right now," he tried to tell himself. "It hasn't been even a day yet, Sam. You've been alone longer." So why did he have such a bad feeling about this? The feeling even made him sick.

He remembered what his father always told him.

_"If you don't; hear from us in three days call Uncle Bobby."_

He had to wait three days to call him. He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

He just didn't get why he was so fearful of their lives all of a sudden. What triggered it?

The next two days were hell for him. He called and called, but each time it went straight to voice mail.

Finally as soon as he woke up from another nightmarish sleep on the third day he reached over to grab his phone and called Bobby.

No answer.

"Damn it!"

He hung up, hot worried tears in his eyes.

His breathing sharpened as he began to slowly hypervenilate in panic.

"Calm yourself," he told himself. "Get a grip, it's probably nothing."

But panic continued to take control of it as relization sunk in him.

He was all alone.

He had no one, his family was, for the moment,....gone...

**Do you still want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for the reviews! And I haven't forgotten my other stories :)

* * *

Sam shivered as he stared out the window. His mouth was dry. He could hardly breathe right. Images of Dean and John's dead faces continued to flash in his mind. Why was he seeing them like this? He tried calling Bobby for the third time, and John and Dean for the hundreth time. Only voicemails.

He pushed his knees up to his chest. Was he overreacting? He was sure they were fine....but..what if they weren't? What if they were...he closed his eyes. He couldn't even _think _of the word.

His hands were shaking. He was struggling to breathe. A sharp pain filled his chest. His head felt light and dizzy. He didn't have to be an expert to know he was having a panic attack.

He groaned and rolled over. As he did so he shivered. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. When he closed his eyes, though, flashes of John's and Dean's faces, their dead eyes staring up at him accusingly. He opened them but their faces still wouldn't seem to leave him alone. He moaned and covered his stomach with his hands.

* * *

John had put the pushed on the gas pedal after helping his oldest into the car. Dean leaned his head against the window, blood dripping down his cheeks. Within a matter of minutes on the hunt both had gotten captured by the demons. They had only kept them alive because they wanted to question John about Sam. This was exactly why he didn't want Sam involved in the hunt. Too many things were after his son in the first place.

The thought of them after his son made him sick. They had to go back and check on Sam.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean lifted his head up weakly. John hated seeing his son so beat up like this.

"Call Sammy, will you?"

Dean nodded and went to reach for his cell.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"What?" John frowned as he steered the car towrads the highway.

"They took my cell. It's still back in that building."

John groaned as he checked for his.

"Mine's back there too."

He sighed.

"Guess we'll have to contact him when we get home."

"It's been 3 days," Dean mentioned as he sat up. "He's probably freaking out, you know how worried he gets sometimes."

"Yeah." John grimaced as he spoke. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

His panic attack was getting worse, not better. He felt like he was being choked.

He crawled from his bed to the sink in order to try and get some water. He could barely walk. Did panic attacks effect your walking?

His mouth was dry. As he managed to crawl back into bed, shivering, he realized that this wasn't a panic attack. This was something worse. And he was completly by himself. His family was probably dead.

Tears spilled in his eyes as he managed to sob himself to sleep.

When he woke he found himself caughing up blood. Unable to walk at all he crawled to the toilet. As he vomitted he remembered how whenever he was sick Dean would be there watching over him. Dean would push his hair from his face and hand him a drink afterwards. Dean would help him back to bed and feed him chicken noodle soup and give him ginger ail to drink.

Now Dean was probably dead. And he'd have to go through this alone.

He closed his eyes, trying to force that thought out of his mind. Hot flashes entered his body as he pushed himself back to bed. He started to shiver and pulled his blanekts to his face.

That still didn't stop shivering.

His head hurt like hell. The blinding migraines made him vomit over the bed. He was too weak to try and get water to wash out the taste. Tears spilled down his cheeks. How did he become so miserable so quickly?

And the worrying just escalated things.

He closed his eyes and tried to force his body to stop shivering. He couldn't. The headache just sharpened his pain some more

_He was all alone. His family was dead. He was sure of it._

He saw Dean's dead face in front of him.

"It's your fault I'm dead, Sammy! You killed me!" The face him got closer and closer to Sam's eyes and was filled with more accusation.

"You could have saved him. but you didn't." added John; his face as dead as Dean's was.

Sam covered his eyes with his hands but those hallucinations wouldn't leave him alone. They tormented him throughout the night.

* * *

Finally after a two days of driving none stop Dean and John managed to find the motel Sam was at. By than Dean was starting to worry. Something told him that something was wrong. Very wrong.

He rushed inside without waiting for John.

"Sammy?"

No answer.

"Sam!" Still no answer. He rushed to the bathroom and pushed it open.

He stared in horror as he saw his brother collapsed on the ground, his body shaking like crazy.....

**Should I still continue? **


End file.
